


With Bloodied Teeth

by vamprav



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will Graham, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Podfic Welcome, Rimming, Seer Will Graham, The Author Regrets Everything, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Knows, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: Will Graham knew what Hannibal was the moment he ate that protein scramble and he knew what he was going to be too.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 638
Collections: Minions' writings, Wendigo & Stag





	With Bloodied Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know with this guys, it was o'dark thirty and this just... happened. Will is also just as fucked up as Hannibal in this and it's weird, just so, so weird but I can't actually label it as crack because it hasn't reached my personal crack threshold.

The thing is, it’s hard to hide what you are from one who sees who you are, no matter the consequence to either participant. Will had learned that fact a long time ago, that there were few that could hide from him, fewer still that knew to do it, his kind were rare, rarer than angel wrought blades.

But Hannibal, oh Hannibal had managed it, not for long but he had managed it. If Hannibal hadn’t brought him the meal, the one in the motel room, protein scramble made with a young woman’s flesh, Will might never have suspected.

Hannibal hadn’t been obvious about hiding, hadn’t locked everything down like most thought they had to to keep Will and others of his kind out. Instead he’d drawn a curtain over the more… distasteful aspects of his character and left it at that.

The instant the sausage had touched Will’s lips he had known, with a certainty that would have meant a death sentence if Hannibal was any less of the man he was. Because Hannibal, despite Will’s comment, was interesting, fascinating, an almost wendigo holding on to humanity with barely half a thought.

Another few months, another few corpses with livers and lungs and hearts stripped bear and Hannibal would become what one of his kind had not achieved in centuries.

And the man had absolutely no clue what he was doing to himself.

So Will waited and watched Hannibal, watched the darkness floating under his skin, the natural magic twisting and turning until it finally clicked into place. Tobias Budge had been the one to do it or maybe it had been the pudgy man who had tried to be his friend because Budge wasn’t a man who knew how to snap a neck and while the police didn’t know that Will did.

Will didn’t know which one had done it, didn’t particularly care because when that magic clicked into place he was met with a sight he had never thought to see.

Ravenstag, Hunter of Man, King of Kings, Lord of the Forest and all Natural Things.

Humanity might be the predator of predators, the species at the very top of the endless web of nature’s bounty but the Ravenstag ruled them all. A god in all but name and worship, though worship had been given to those with antlers before.

And Will was nothing more or less than what he had always been.

Seer, Witchborn, Devilspawn.

All were names he would have called his own under different circumstances and in different times, were he not born in a modern age where iron and steel and disbelief nearly choked the leylines dry.

Will drove Hannibal home, an offer he had not expected to be accepted. It was torture, beautifully pleasurable torture to sit in the same car as a being so powerful yet so naive of what was truly happening to either of them.

Hannibal’s senses had to be acting up, his nose had always been strong, he’d admitted as much and there was no way he wasn’t picking up the scent of lust Will was putting off.

“Pull over,” Hannibal’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke.

Will almost didn’t but the road was empty of other cars and the road so rural that there were unlikely to be more. And Hannibal was a Ravenstag, you didn’t argue with Ravenstags.

Will turned off the car and waited. He didn’t need to wait long as Hannibal leaned across the center console to place one hand on Will’s window, face nearly burying itself in the brunette’s neck.

Will’s heart skipped a beat and he took in a too sharp breath as Hannibal scented him. The other being probably didn’t even know what he was doing, what that particular gesture meant but he was doing it anyway.

“What is happening to me?” Hannibal asked.

Will swallowed heavily as the Ravenstag’s breath brushed over his skin, reminding him exactly how close the fangs Hannibal would be growing soon were to his throat. The inherent threat behind Hannibal sending a bolt of lust up his spine.

“Becoming,” Will said.

“And what,” Hannibal’s body shifted closer, “exactly am I becoming?”

Will hesitated for half a second too long and a rumble started deep in Hannibal’s chest, the sound making his jeans go tight over his cock. He swallowed as Hannibal’s free hand went to tangle in the curls at the base of Will’s skull.

“Something rare, something powerful, something this planet hasn’t seen in over a hundred generations.” Will could feel his hands trembling on the steering wheel.

Hannibal hummed, the sound joining and enhancing the rumble in his chest, turning the sound to one of pleasure rather than anger. Will licked his lips and waited for what Hannibal was going to do next.

“Get us to my house,” Hannibal purred and pulled back.

When Will glanced at his eyes they were bright red, like freshly spilt blood and the skin around his eyes was beginning to go dark.

*****

Will’s back hit the table with a smack and it should have hurt, should have sent jolts of pain up his spine but he was too focused on Hannibal to care.

Hannibal’s body over him.

Hannibal’s hands on him.

Hannibal’s tongue down his throat.

Will had never thought he would be the center of a Ravenstag’s attentions, the center of Hannibal’s attentions. It was intoxicating and terrifying all at once, Will’s arousal ratcheting up higher as Hannibal’s talons popped for the first time and he dragged the sharp points down Will’s legs, shredding the denim and cotton encasing his skin.

Will kicked the rest of the fabric off as Hannibal pulled back from the feast he was making of the seer’s mouth. Hannibal wasn’t panting, he was too dignified to pant but his breath was coming heavier as the blood red of his irises bled into the whites of his eyes and his tongue began to elongate.

“You do not know what you do to me, William,” Hannibal growled, words slurring ever so slightly around the edges as he was unused to speaking around fangs.

Hannibal’s hands came up again to slide under Will’s shirt, hiking it up to reveal the pale expanse of his stomach and the underside of Will’s ribs. The smooth chill of Hannibal’s still shifting skin sent goose flesh racing across Will’s arms as the sharp points of Hannibal’s talons brushed over sensitive nipples.

Will let a small groan escape as Hannibal bent to kiss the bare skin just below where his sternum ended. He felt vulnerable, exposed under a being with more power than Will could ever imagine having, fear creeping into the corners of his mind at the knowledge that he was under the most dangerous of all predators.

Hannibal’s mouth dragged over Will’s flesh as his knees slowly bent, fangs brushing over tender flesh left unprotected by bone. But all Will could think of in that moment was how warm that mouth was, how hot it would feel wrapped around his cock, the dangerous game he would be playing by letting Hannibal have him that way.

Hannibal was tightly controlled and carefully calculated in everything that he did, he wouldn’t have been able to claim his status as Ravenstag otherwise but he was also newly turned and unused to the  _ hunger _ that now made up his being.

But Hannibal skirted Will’s cock, completely ignoring the appendage as he dropped lower, nuzzling between Will’s legs to lap at Will’s hole.

Will squeaked and tried to sit up but Hannibal’s arm’s held him down, the strength in them enough to cage but not permanently injure. His eyes went wide as Hannibal paused in his ministrations and pulled back enough to look Will in the eye.

“Tell me no and I’ll stop,” Hannibal rumbled.

Will swallowed because he’d been startled, a bit shocked even but he hadn’t wanted Hannibal to stop. He took a deep breath and relaxed under the weight of the wendigo’s hands.

“It’s been a while,” Will admitted and almost grinned at the flash of possessive satisfaction that flashed across Hannibal’s face.

Hannibal gave another rumble of approval before returning to Will’s body, tongue snaking under his balls to lap at Will’s hole. The younger man squirmed in pleasure, he’d forgotten how good getting eaten out felt, it really had been too long.

Will nearly screamed when the tongue lapping over him abruptly stiffened and thrust into him, going deeper than a human tongue should be able to. But all that came out of his mouth was a choking plaintive moan for more.

The tongue squirmed, moving and shifting to caress Will’s insides, sending bolts of molten hot pleasure straight to his dick. It didn’t take long for the appendage to find his prostate and Will arched again, seeing stars as the tongue rubbed across the bundle of nerves.

Hannibal shifted slightly, one hand sliding languidly down Will’s body, palm widening and fingers lengthening as he went until he casually lifted it off Will’s stomach to palm Will’s cock.

Will moaned and bucked, welcoming the friction against his aching erection. He was going to come, it had been far, far too long since he had anyone besides his own hand and the fact that it was someone, something of Hannibal’s caliber touching him, pleasuring him was driving him up towards his peak faster than anything else ever had.

Hannibal rubbed his palm over the head of Will’s cock, talons scraping over skin without drawing blood and that was the final straw.

Will’s eyes popped open - when had he closed them - as his orgasm overtook him, a scream trapped in the back of his throat as he choked on air. The pleasure didn’t ride him it grabbed him and pulled him along in it’s wake like some demented bucking bronco.

It came in wave after wave until he felt like he was going to shatter into a million glittering pieces, a fresco of destroyed artistry for Hannibal to enjoy. A voice registered in the darkness of his mind, a crooning, almost animalistic sound that stirred something primal deep in his brain.

When Will’s vision finally cleared and he didn’t feel like a shattered shell of himself he blinked up at Hannibal’s face, at the nightmare creature that had ripped itself out of his friend’s flesh like a butterfly fleeing a cocoon.

Hannibal wasn’t wearing his Ravenstag shape but rather one of his lesser shifts, that of a lesser wendigo. It was gorgeous nonetheless his pitch black skin shining in the light of what few lights they had managed to turn on before they had been thoroughly distracted. He was bigger, brauder too, broad enough that he almost eclipsed Will’s vision.

Will shifted, letting his legs fall open a little wider, “Waiting for an invitation?”

“ **_Will,_ ** ” Hannibal cooed, voice a twisted distortion of what it once had been.

When he leaned down to lick across Will’s stomach Will shivered under the touch. It felt good, too good, like the drag of a cool cloth over fevered skin.

“ **_Mine,_ ** ” Hannibal purred, nuzzling into the side of Will’s neck.

Will may have gotten in a little over his head.

And he was going to love every second of it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] With Bloodied Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644469) by [Ravin_Pods (Ravin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods)




End file.
